Retaliation: The Brink
Retaliation: The Brink is the next game in the Retaliation series. It is set in the future. It retains many features from Retaliation: Fires of Combat. However, no faction is allied with another, and there are 3 factions to choose from. Factions & Equipment Classes *Infantryman - Carries an Assault Rifle, Ammunition, and a Rocket/Grenade Launcher. *Medic - Carries an SMG and Medical Equipment. *Technician - Carries an LMG, Anti-Tank Mines and a Torch. *Overwatch - Carries a Sniper Rifle, Laser Strike Weapon/RDX, and Motion Sensors/Mini Recon Drone. *Specialist - Carries a Shotgun, Anti-Personnel Explosive Devices, & Non-Lethal Grenades. Equipment *Infantryman S1: Rocket Launcher - An 84mm Rocket Launcher for Anti-Vehicle uses. *Infantryman S1: Grenade Launcher - A 40mm Grenade launcher for Anti-Infantry uses. *Infantryman S2: Ammunition Box - Replenishes Ammunition and Frag Grenades. *Infantryman S2: Equipment Box - Replenishes equipment *Medic S1: Medical Pack - Heals nearby players over time (Faster than regular health regeneration). *Medic S1: Spawn Beacon - Allows players to spawn in on top of the beacon. *Medic S2: Syringe - Revives downed friendlies. When revived, players will have 20% health and slowly regenerate health. *Medic S2: Defibrillators - Revived downed friendlies. When revived, a player will have 20% less health points than the last revive. The revived player cannot regenerate back to 100% HP without a Medical Pack. *Technician S1: Anti-Tank Explosive Mines - Anti-Tank mines that explode when an enemy vehicle touches it. *Technician S1: Anti-Tank EMP Mines - Anti-Tank mines that electronically disable enemy vehicles (Immobilizes enemy vehicles, slows down turrent turn speeds, prevents users from switching weapons, 1st person view becomes fuzzy) in close proximity. More EMP mines will disable the enemy for a longer duration. EMP mines, when set off, will set off other EMP mines in close proximity. *Technician S2: Heavy-Duty Welding Tool - Repairs friendly vehicles. *Technician S2: Blowtorch - Repairs friendly vehicles at a slower rate than the Welding Tool, but also can damage enemy vehicles. *Overwatch S1: Thermal Laser Strike Weapon - A device that generates an explosive laser. *Overwatch S1: Remote-Detonation Explosives - Explosives that detonate upon user command. *Overwatch S2: Shock-Resistant Thrown Motion Sensor - A Thrown Motion sensor that detects enemy movement within a radius. Also detects enemy explosives. *Overwatch S2: Man-Portable Reconnaisance Drone - A Remotely-Controlled Recon Drone that marks enemies on the map that are aimed at. Also has a built-in motion sensor. *Specialist S1: Anti-Infantry Explosive Mine - An Anti-Personnel mine that detones when an enemy is in close proximity. *Specialist S1: Breaching Charge - A timed explosive that can be planted on a surface and will damage/kill enemies on the other side of said substance in close proximity to the charge. *Specialist S2: Electroshock Grenade - A non-lethal grenade that electrocutes enemy personnel and destroys explosives in the radius upon detonation. Ineffective against vehicles. *Specialist S2: Gas Grenade - A non-lethal gas grenade that slows down enemy movement and blurs enemy vision in the radius. Once set off, the gas lingers. If a player leaves the radius, he will no longer be affected. If a player enters the radius after it has been set off, the player will be affected. Vehicles *Ground Hovercraft - A Hovercraft that seats 3. It is armed with an HMG, available to the gunner, and a minelaying device, which is used by the driver. The Ground Hovercraft can float on water. *APC - An APC that seats 6. It is armed with an HMG & EMP Rockets, available to the gunner, and a computerized Mortar Launcher, available to the first passenger. The driver has access to a Counter-EMP Defense System that disables nearby EMP mines and defeats EMP Projectiles while active. *MBT - A tank that seats two. The Driver has access to a rifled gun, Coaxial MG, and Smoke Grenade Defense System, while the gunner has access to a HMG and an EMP grenade launcher. *Scout Walker - A Scout walker that seats two. The driver has access to two Autocannons, a rocket pod carrying four rockets, and a Counter-EMP defense Systemwhile the gunner has access to two rapid-firing anti-air cannons and TV missiles. *Mobile Gun System - A Mobile Artillery Piece that seats two. The driver has access to a single, heavy cannon and Smoke Grenade Defense System, while the gunner has access to a HMG. *VTOL Fighter Jet - A VTOL Fighter Jet that seats one. It takes off vertically. While in VTOL mode, the player cannot use his weapons. The VTOL Fighter is armed with a 20mm Autocannon and Radar-guided Air-to-Air missiles. *UCAV - A UCAV remotely controlled from a truck that seats a driver and passenger, the passenger being the pilot of the UCAV. The UCAV is armed with a 30mm cannon and Air-to-Ground Missiles, and has Electronic counter-. The truck itself has a Counter-EMP Defense System. *Air Assault Hovercraft - A transport hovercraft that seats 7. The first two passengers each have access to a HMG. *Gunship Hovercraft - A Gunship hovercraft that seats two. The gunship hovercraft has rocket pods and Autocannons available to the driver, while the Co-Pilot has access to a certain type of guided missile. Sahul-American Alliance The Sahul-American Alliance is a faction consisting of the armies of mainly Canada, the US, and Australia, but also includes the militaries of New Zealand, Mexico, Brazil, Indonesia, and Argentina. Although not mentioned in the name, the armies of Ireland and Great Britain are also part of it. Weapons *Thales AU M5A2/GL30 (AR) *L170 Hi-Caliber/GL30 (AR) *FX28 (Carbine) *M28 PDW (SMG) *C30 Wolverine (Sniper Rifle) *Barrett M155 (Sniper Rifle) *Kappa-Tau General Purpose (LMG) *Arma automática 33 (LMG) *Gillsen-Taylor L79 (Shotgun) *Thales AU M662 (Shotgun) *Kappa-Tau 9mm (Sidearm) *Mk. 241 (Rocket Launcher) *M272 Gataling (HMG) Vehicles *M2274 (Ground Hovercraft) *IAV Raider (APC) *M22A3 (MBT) *Halifax (MGS) *M783 "Steel Goliath" (Scout Walker) *F-64 (VTOL) *AQ-90 Ghost (GAD) *MV-42 (AAH) *AV-40 (GH) has access to a TV Guided Missile System Euro-African Coalition The Euro-African Coalition is a faction made up of the armies of Russia, France, Spain, Germany, Belgium, Egypt, South Africa, and Kenya, among others. Weapons *AA-300/GP40 (AR) *HK44/AG66 (AR) *G55K (Carbine) *OTs-42 (SMG) *Zastava M34 (Sniper Rifle) *SGK (Sniper Rifle) *L133 (LMG) *MG75 (LMG) *Simonov S30 (Shotgun) *SFB12 (Shotgun) *P62 (Sidearm) *PzF 25 (Rocket Launcher) *PNT (HMG) Vehicles *Al-Wazari Cubit (Ground Hovercraft) *BTR-200 (APC) *Lion 2A3 (MBT) *2S48 (MGS) *L4 (Scout Walker) *EuroFighter Hopper (VTOL) *Al-Wazari Autonomous (GAD) *EH557 (AAH) *EuroHover Locust (GH) has access to a TOW Missile System Asiatic Military Powers The Asiatic Military powers are a group of militaries from China, Japan, India, the Koreas, Singapore, and Iran, among others. Weapons *QBZ-22/Type 80 (AR) *KH2080/Type 80 (AR) *K13 (Carbine) *Type 62 (SMG) *QBU-77 (Sniper Rifle) *K-18 (Sniper Rifle) *QJY-59 (LMG) *Ultimax 440 (LMG) *NOR453 (Shotgun) *USAS X (Shotgun) *QSZ-3 (Sidearm) *Type 44 (Rocket Launcher) *K29 (HMG) Vehicles *Type 33 Hachimoto (Ground Hovercraft) *K-88 (APC) *Nekomata (MBT) *K94 (MGS) *Type 41 (Scout Walker) *J-68 (VTOL) *Mindful Dragon (GAD) *Z-50 (AAH) *WZ-27 (GH) has access to a Lock-On, Fire-and-Forget Missile System Maps *New York City *Miami *Four Corners *Perth *Jakarta *Brisbane *Vancouver *Rio de Janerio *Paris *Liepzig *Moscow *Venice *Dublin *Alexandria *Beijing *Seoul *New Delhi *Tehran *Araz Valley *Siberian Plain *Horn of Africa *Cape Town *Molokai *Bering Strait *Red Sea Gallery _-Warhawk-PS3-_.jpg|The Sahul-American Alliance's IAV Raider. Eu heavytank a8 02.png|The Euro-African Caolition's Lion 2A3 MBT. Eu gunship ud6 talon 02.png|The Sahul-American Alliance's AV-40 Gunship. Eu assaultpersonnecarrier 03.png|The Euro-African Coalition's BTR-200. Dragon type4 08.png|The Asiatic Military Power's WZ-27. Battlewalker t39bogatyr 08.png|The Asiatic Military Powers' Type 41. Battlewalker l5riesig 01.png|The Euro-African Coalition's L4. 13889 299 169 cache.jpg|The Sahul-American Alliance's F64 VTOL. STI-104 Justifier.jpg|The Sahul-American Alliance's M783 'Steel Goliath'. Category:Games Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Retaliation